


To The Boys I Met That Summer

by vaccantstars



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccantstars/pseuds/vaccantstars
Summary: (warning: this is an extreme chick flick story)Lilian Childs had planned on spending this summer on the very same beach that she'd spent her summers on since before she could breathe.She'd spend lazy days under the sun and would sink her feet into the sand, it was what she daydreamed about all year and it was planned down to the exact amount of hours that she would spend sleeping in order to get the full summer experience.What she didn't intend on was meeting the two people that would evidently screw everything up.





	

**STORY WILL BE POSTED 3/17/2017**


End file.
